


Spies in the Dark

by JenKristo



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergent, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenKristo/pseuds/JenKristo
Summary: When Killian escapes from prison, he wants nothing more than to destroy Agent Lance Sterling's happiness. He captures Lance and forces him to watch on camera as he infiltrates the spy's life. Disguised as Lance, Killian starts to live in Lance's home, with plans to eliminate the person Lance cares about the most. What Killian doesn't know is that there's a lot more to Lance's relationship with his doe-eyed partner. Walter Beckett's love is a force to be reckoned with.
Relationships: Walter Beckett/Killian, Walter Beckett/Lance Sterling
Comments: 31
Kudos: 191





	1. Chapter 1

City lights slid across the spy car as it drove itself through the bustling urban street. Inside, Lance sat behind the wheel with Walter riding shotgun. On the radio, a news announcer said,  _ ‘...After breaking out of maximum security prison two months ago, terrorist Killian Keller is still at large. Government official Joy Jenkins says- _ ’

Lance pushed the button on the radio, turning it off. The last two months had been extremely tense, and he knew that Walter was feeling as on-edge as he was. 

“I take it the open house didn’t go so well,” Lance said. Walter shrugged, and Lance sighed. “You know it would probably sell faster if you didn’t sabotage the showings by stinking the place up with smoke bombs, or setting loose little mini-bots to make sounds inside the walls.”

“I’d never!” Walter objected.

“Hey don’t play that game with me, mister. I know you. I know what you’re up to.”

“Oh yeah? What am I up to?” Walter asked. Lance studied his grim profile.

“I think…” and then Lance hesitated, not sure he wanted to say this. But he had to. The situation had been going on for months. “I think the house is your backup plan. Just in case things don’t work out between us.”

Walter’s mouth fell open. He turned to look at Lance, clearly caught off guard. “Lance,” he started. But he couldn’t finish, as the phone was ringing through the car’s speaker system, flashing Joy Jenkins’s name. Walter huffed and Lance reluctantly hit the button to answer the call.

“Hey, what’s up?” Lance said casually, as if he didn’t have a care in the world.

“Agent Sterling,” Joy said. “Agent Beckett…” 

“Yes Ma’am?” Walter responded. 

“Killian Keller has been spotted in the area. He’s six blocks south of your current location, on seventy-first street. At the old factory.”

Both spies sat up straighter, tensing in their seats. Lance switched the car into manual and grabbed the wheel, veering off down a side street. 

\---

The abandoned factory was a maze of basements and stairwells, huge metal vats and chains hanging from the high ceiling. Everything was rusting and stinking from the stagnant water pooling on the floor. 

Quietly, Lance whispered, “Backup should be here soon. But we’ll have a better chance if we do this now.”

“I know,” Walter said. He rummaged through one of his bags, feeling them in the dark and trying to determine what he’d need first. They both froze when they heard a crash in the distance, echoing in the large space. The machinery between themselves and the sound was two stories tall, giving them no chance at pinpointing the location of the sound. And then a moment later, there was another clatter from the opposite end. 

“I’ll go this way,” Walter said, gesturing in the direction of the second sound. 

“Alright, but for recon only. Don’t engage without me.”

Walter was busy with his bag again, and paused, turning to Lance. “W-What? Who’s getting engaged?”

“Engaged?! What are you even-” Lance scowled in the dark. “Walter, is your head in the game or not? This is Killian Keller we’re talking about.”

“I know that!” Walter hissed, getting defensive. “Recon only. I get it. See you soon.” Walter stalked off, quietly heading through the maze of machines toward the second sound. He didn’t look back as he went, checking around each corner before moving forward. He kept his newly improved Serious String at the ready. He paused only once at the sound of another crash ahead of him, and similarly, a more muted one coming from behind him. Walter was eventually met with a wall at the end of the cavernous work area, and felt around for a door. He twisted the knob quietly and eased the door open. 

The young spy was immediately met with a blast of cold, acrid gas. It slipped into his nose and mouth as he gasped in surprise. “Oh no,” he said before coughing. He tried hitting the button on his watch to signal Lance. But a strong, robotic hand latched around his wrist. Walter’s vision was going blurry as he looked up. In the fading light he saw Killian Keller smile at him.

“See you soon, little bird.”

\---

A sharp pain shot through Lance’s skull, waking him up. The spy groaned and shifted, which left him in even more pain. It took awhile for him to sit up, careful not to make any sudden movements before he knew how badly injured he was. Fortunately, it seemed that nothing was broken, even if his head felt like it was split open. He touched it and winced, his hand coming away bloody. 

He shivered, realizing that he was naked. Looking around, Lance found himself in a dirty prison cell. There was a cot with no mattress, a toilet and a dripping sink, and a few cardboard boxes. 

“Where in the hell…” he murmured. 

Beyond the bars of the cell was what seemed like a wall of blank computer screens, and a remote on the floor in front of him. Shivering again, Lance decided that he needed to get warmer before anything else, and he went for the boxes. There were gallons of water and packages of ready-made food, and finally, an orange prison jumpsuit. It smelled of mold when he unfolded it, but having no other choice, Lance put it on. 

“Great. Just great,” he said grimly. And to no one in particular he called out, “Love the theme!” He went to the bars and looked out at the rest of the block. The prison had clearly been abandoned for a long time, as green, leafy vines trailed inside from the broken windows. Water dripped from the ceiling, pooling in different places on the floor. 

The equipment, however, seemed new. Lance didn’t have to think hard to deduce who was to blame for this. Keller had been spotted, and now here Lance was. Keller had a history of leaving Lance in front of screens. 

“Anybody home?!” he called out through the bars. “...Walter?” There was no response, not even a stir. Lance felt his stomach turn, not knowing where Walter was, if he was safe. “Keller!” he shouted. 

Met with nothing, Lance paced to the back of the cell and then picked up the remote control. He hit Power, and all of the screens flickered to life. Lance’s eyes widened as he looked around at security cameras of the inside of his own home. There were cameras on the kitchen, the living room, bedrooms, and more. The dread in Lance’s stomach grew worse as he looked at the screen in the direct middle. There was a video file, and Lance pressed Play.

There sat Killian Keller, staring at the camera with his cold, lifeless eyes. ‘Good morning, Agent Sterling,’ the recording said. ‘I trust you slept well.’ He chuckled. ‘Or perhaps not. Neither did I, not for a long time. Prison is no place for sound sleep. And yet, I eventually did sleep well. How, you might ask?’

“I didn’t ask,” Lance said, even though there was no one listening. 

The recording continued. ‘I slept well when I began to plot my vengeance against you. The first time with my drones was a failure, yes. But I have realized the error in my ways. Your agency is not your weak point. No, your weakness is for that little friend of yours. Your doe-eyed partner, young Walter Beckett.’ He smirked and said, ‘It’s a shame I can’t see your face right now. We’ll be able to video chat later, of course. But for now I have things to do.’

Lance’s hands gripped the bars of his cell as he watched the recording. ‘My disguise is better than ever,’ the recording of Killian said. ‘No one would doubt that I’m you. And all you have to do, Agent Sterling, is sit back and watch as I infiltrate your life, and strip it bare. You have plenty of provisions, and I plan to take my time.’

Tbc.


	2. Eleven Months Prior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Eleven months prior]

“Your place is nice,” Walter said, looking around. He and Lance stood in the kitchen, leaning against the counter. The house was modern, sleek lines and sharp edges, the back wall entirely made out of glass. The lake outside looked black, save for the ripple of light below the moon.

“It’s not bad,” Lance said, far more interested in the young man beside him. They held drinks, and he watched as Walter brought the glass to his lips and sipped. Lance smiled. “How’s it feel to be twenty-one?”

Walter made a face. “How does it feel? Oh, I’d say it kinda burns on the way down.”

“You hate it.”

“I hate it,” Walter laughed, setting the whiskey on the counter behind him. He looked up at Lance, suddenly more nervous than before. “Thanks for taking me out tonight. It was a good birthday.” 

“It’s my pleasure,” Lance said, setting his drink beside Walter’s. Walter had that look on his face, like he had something important to say. Lance stayed quiet and listened.

“And thank you for the cuff links,” Walter said.

“Mm,” Lance murmured, still listening. 

Walter’s chest was rising and falling more quickly now, his fingers twisted together nervously. “I uhm… I get the feeling that uhm.. That we… I mean, maybe I’m wrong. But I don’t think I’m wrong? It’s just that I really like you, Lance. A-And I feel like maybe you… might… too.”

Lance sighed. “I got you the wrong gift, didn’t I?” Walter’s eyes went wide. Lance moved to face him, leaning against the counter on either side of him. “What do you really want for your birthday?”

Walter was practically trembling now, and Lance gently ran his thumb against Walter’s lower lip. He was warm to the touch. “I…”

“You can have anything you want.” Lance leaned in, brushing his nose against the other’s. 

Walter’s voice had shrunk into a whisper. “I w-want you…” he breathed.

Lance leaned in and kissed him, soft and slowly. Their mouths moved together, unrushed, until Lance took the back of his neck. His tongue pressed inside and Walter released a whimper, reaching up to cling to the front of Lance’s suit. It was like a wildfire between them, a flicker that roared to life in seconds. Lance took Walter by the waist and lifted him onto the counter.

“I want you,” Walter said with more confidence. 

“You can have me,” Lance said, moving to kiss his neck, intent on devouring him like the treat that he was. “You can have whatever you like.” Walter wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck, and Lance carried him to the bedroom. It, too, had a glass wall that looked out on the dark lake. Lance set him down and they hastily undressed one another, more than a few buttons popping off in the process. 

Walter’s nervousness seemed to renew itself when he stood there naked in front of Lance. Lance could see it in his movements, one shoulder up, knees together. “I feel a little inadequate,” Walter said with a half-smile.

“Well, I think we’ve got a difference in opinion there.” Lance eased Walter back onto the bed. Walter shifted back and rested his head on the pillow as Lance climbed over him, all taught muscle and heated skin. Lance looked over him, sleek and pale, a pink flush on his face that matched his perked nipples. 

“I’ll let you in on a little secret, that I’ve spent more than a few nights getting off to the thought of you.”

“Really?!” Walter said with astonishment. 

Lance chuckled and leaned in, kissing the young man’s sternum. He moved down to his tummy, kissing and licking until Walter’s hairs were standing on end. His cute prick was standing up too, and Lance shifted down and sucked on the tip. 

“Ah,” Walter gasped. “Wait!”

Lance stopped immediately, looking up at him. “You okay, Walt?”

Walter was momentarily speechless by the sight of Lance bent between his thighs, looking like some kind of demigod. “I just don’t want to finish yet,” he said, looking embarrassed. Lance moved up to lie beside him. They faced one another. Walter reached for him, and holy hell, Lance’s cock felt big in his hand. Lance groaned, closing his hand over Walter’s where it held him. “Can I have this?” Walter asked. 

“God, can you,” Lance breathed. “When’s the last time you had sex?” Walter’s gaze shifted away. Lance’s brows raised. “Oh.” Part of him was shocked. Walter was twenty-one, and Lance had had his first hookup at sixteen. Then again, they were very different people. “Listen, it’s gonna take some time. How about we just see what happens, huh?”

Walter nodded, looking a little disappointed, but Lance wasn’t about to give in and wreck the kid. 

They kissed for a while, soft touches and strokes before Lance retrieved a bottle of oil from the bedside table. “Just turn over and relax,” he purred. Walter did what he was told, settling on his stomach with his head turned to the side. He watched as Lance straddled him from behind, slicked his hands and began to rub his back. 

Lance loved this. He loved Walter’s half-lidded gaze, and the sighs and moans as Lance’s strong hands worked at his body. Palms pushed up on either side of his spine, massaging his shoulders and shoulder blades. He reached further down, sliding his finger between Walter’s cheeks and rubbing against the tight hole. Lance felt stupid for not realizing that Walter would be a virgin, but he supposed it didn’t matter. He’d be gentle with him either way, because Walter meant everything. 

He pushed a finger inside, watching Walter’s face as he did so. His lips parted, body clenching around him. “Easy,” Lance urged. His own cock ached, and he felt dizzy with the thought of stretching him open and burying himself deep. He wanted to hear all of Walter’s beautiful noises, and feel his body tighten in the throes of his own pleasure. But he had to be patient. 

Eventually Lance pushed in a second finger, murmuring encouragement and stroking Walter’s mop of waves. Walter rocked back against him, arching his back. Lance groaned, pressing his fingers in deeper, crooking them and rubbing against Walter’s sweet spot until the boy whimpered.

“Lance, please,” Walter begged. “Give it to me. Please, please. I want you so badly.”

“Babe, it’s gonna hurt,” Lance said, but Walter’s words were making his mouth water. 

“I know, and it’s okay,” Walter said. “I’m tough. Let’s try, at least.”

Lance had his reservations about the last comment. He was pretty sure Walter was filled with cotton candy. But he couldn’t resist his pleas. He’d give him a little and then back off, and that would be alright. 

“Turn over,” he said gently, carefully removing his fingers. Walter twisted and lied on his back again, and Lance slicked himself with oil. “And you better promise you’ll say so when you’ve had enough. Okay, Walt? None of that tough kid business.”

“Yeah, I promise.” 

Lance aligned himself and pushed in, watching as the head slipped inside the tight ring of muscle. He heard Walter gasp and he stopped, studying the boy’s tense posture. “Want me to stop?” Lance urged, needing the truth. But Walter shook his head.

After a moment he said, “Okay, more…”

“Babe..”

Walter’s hand reached for Lance, lacing their fingers together. He was smiling so sweetly, even with sweat beading at his temple. “Trust me,” Walter said. 

Lance shifted downward, pressing their bodies together, feeling the rise and fall of Walter’s chest, and the fast beating of his heart. He rocked into him, listening to the whimper in the back of Walter’s throat. Lance could barely breathe. He pulled out slowly and pushed in again, listening to Walter pant and feeling him writhe beneath him. 

“Ah, it’s good,” Walter managed. 

Lance started a slow rhythm, easing in and out, hyperfocused on Walter’s expressions to catch any hints of pain. Even so, Lance didn’t want to hurt him. He could have lasted all night if he took it slowly, but he knew Walter wouldn’t be able to take that. 

“Touch yourself for me. I want to see how you like it.”

“O-Okay,” Walter stammered, reaching down. Lance watched as he stroked himself, and then took over, his large hand around Walter’s. Precum slicked their skin and Walter whimpered. 

“Oh God, Lance… it’s so much! I’m- I’m gonna come..”

“Mmm,” Lance murmured, watching as Walter’s mouth fell open, brows pulling together. Creamy cum spilled onto his tummy and his body trembled. The clench around Lance’s dick was too much. Lance pulled back and plunged inside of him, causing Walter to cry out. He pumped his hips twice more and then came, emptying inside. 

“Shit, sorry…” Lance apologized when he opened his eyes. But Walter looked fine. He was dazed, an exhausted smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

Lance carefully separated them, grabbing his shirt from the floor to help Walter clean off. They curled up together, Walter throwing a skinny arm over Lance’s broad chest. 

“So on a scale of one to ten, how good was this birthday?”

Walter snorted. “Oh, you already know.”

Lance kissed his forehead, lazily stroking his shoulder. It didn’t take long for Walter’s expression to smooth out as he began to fall asleep. As tired as Lance was, he couldn’t drift off quite so quickly, not with so much on his mind. He was already falling hard. 

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting the story on hold indefinitely. I'm not sure many people are reading it so for now I'm going to focus on other projects.


End file.
